


The Christmas past

by like_water



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Series, but not in excess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: A cold winter night, warm winter wine, and reflections upon various Christmases, bad and good.





	The Christmas past

He leaves them trading tales of the worst Christmases they had the misfortune to experience. Thomas is still chuckling at a story James has told - an uncle believed to have died turned up at home one Christmas Eve, surprising both his wife and her new husband - and Silver retreats before they run out of their stories and ask for one of his. 

He takes his cup of mulled wine - James’s grandmother’s recipe; it truly is excellent - and walks to the door, looking outside the little window and assessing the conditions outside. The path leading to their house is gone; everything is smoothed out by a thick layer of snow, sparkling in the moonlight. He opens the door just a crack and a shockingly cold blast of wind whips his reddened cheeks. The temperature must have fallen even further - the sky is ominously clear, and the air stings the inside of his nose as he breathes. He keeps breathing, the frost in his lungs a welcome distraction from the memories the other men’s discussion have brought back. 

He doesn’t hear footsteps until a blanket is suddenly being wrapped around his shoulders, startling him out of his contemplation.  


“A penny for your thoughts?”, says Thomas next to him. Silver glances at him and quickly looks away.

“I’d rather spare you the story of what my worst Christmas was like,” he says without quite managing to hide the strain in his voice, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Thomas nodding seriously.  


“I hope it does not mean it’s this one,” he says; Silver looks at him and barks a surprised laugh.  


“I also hope,” Thomas continues, shuddering, “to survive this winter instead of perishing prematurely of pneumonia,” he says, closing the door decisively. “In fact, let the same be my Christmas wish for you,” he adds, wrapping an arm around Silver and steering them both away from the cold hallway. 

The three of them stay by the fireplace well into the night, drinking the rest of the wine and then draining a jug of mead. They make their way to their bedroom hours later, barely able to stand on their feet, and stumble into the bed. The sheets are cold, but James’s shoulder is warm against Silver's cheek, and so is Thomas, wrapped around his back. 

No, this is definitely not the worst Christmas he’s had, Silver thinks as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://la-vie-en-lys.tumblr.com)


End file.
